Finding Roxanne
by KatherineinAutumn
Summary: This follows the life of one of the more unknown next generation characters, Roxanne Weasley. The youngest child of George and Angelina Weasley, younger sister to Fred II Weasley and part of a large extended family. This will show how Roxanne grows up surrounded by her many cousins dominating the limelight and finding herself, finding Roxanne.
1. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

**Hi, I have been looking for Roxanne Weasley fanfic, but there aren't many that focus on her in much depth. So I have decided that I would have a go and writing one. Hope it does her justice. This is my first go at writing one so would love to hear what you think. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Harry potter characters.**

**Important points: Roxanne is two years younger than Fred (I'm not sure if this is accurate, this is just how I see her)**

Angelina sat in their small cosy sitting room, watching her two year old son laugh as his father tickled him. It made her smile as she watched her family feeling her second child move inside her. She and George had decided to wait to find out if their next addition was going to be a boy or girl, they wanted it to be a surprise. She placed her hand on her now large stomach feel baby kick, looking back down at the baby naming book she was studying trying to find the perfect name. They had decided that if he was a boy they would call him Mason, but they weren't sure on a girl's name. She had searched for days for the perfect one, only just starting on names beginning with R. Considering each one she came to Roxanne. "Roxanne" saying it aloud. "Roxanne Weasley" She felt baby kick harder this time as she said the name "Do you like that name do you" talking to her tummy. "George, how about Roxanne" She asked her husband.

George looked over to his incredibly beautiful wife. "Roxanne" he repeated He smiled at her "I like that, Roxanne Weasley" Feeling his son start to climb up onto his lap, picking him up and sitting down to his wife. "How about Roxanne, Freddie" He asked his son. "Rox" Fred tried saying, putting his hands to his mother's enlarged tummy. "I think he likes it too" George said smiling.

"Perfect" Angelina closed the book placing it on the table, snuggling on the couch with her son and husband. She was excited to meet the new addition, but she had to wait a few more months till she could hold him or her in her arms.

Two months later….

Angelina sat with her extended family, the Weasleys at her mother in laws house. She loved the house they called the burrow, it was cosy and it always felt fill of love. They were all crowded around the large table all chatting and laughing and eating the amazing food that Molly had prepared. She was just watching all the people that she now called her family and all loved dearly making her smile. In one second she felt extremely happy then the next she felt this excruciating pain wash over her stomach. She dropped her knife and fork on her plate with a clatter, grabbing her stomach with her now free hands. She felt eyes on her as she scrunched up her face with the pain.

George was laughing with his brother Ron when he heard a clang next to him, turning to his wife saw her clutching her large stomach with a distressed look on her face. "Ang" He said with worry in his voice. All she said was "I think it's time" as he noticed that her waters had broken. A range of emotions passed though him, happiness, worry, excitement. He just sat there he had blanked and forgotten what he needed to do until he heard his mother "George take her to St Mungo's, we'll take care of Fred." With that his brain kicked into action. Pushing back his seat, standing up and helping his wife stand up, holding her arm and disaperating.

As she lay on the bed in the maternity suit, George at her side holding her hand, everything from Fred's birth came back to her. The healer came in to check on her for the 10th time, why was it taking so long she though; she just wanted it to be over so she could see her beautiful baby. "Your 10 centimetres Angelina, It's time to push now, when you feel the contraction push, OK?" The healer told Angelina. "OK" She said with a scared look on her face preparing herself, She was already exhausted she didn't know how she was going to push. She felt the pain wash over her and she knew that this was the time to push. "Push" the healer told her, with that she pushed with all the energy she had. She had pushed dozens of times before she heard crying. A feeling of relief washed over her as the healer passed her her new baby. "It's a girl" she told Angelina. She looked down at her beautiful baby girl. "Hello Roxanne" she said to the little girl. Looking up at her husband with a smile "Our little Roxanne, isn't she perfect"

George held his wife's hand as she watched her in pain, he hated seeing her in pain when he couldn't do anything, he remembered feeling the same way two years ago when Fred was born.

He forgot all that when he heard his baby cry. Looking down at her in her mother's arms, he was so proud; she was so beautiful, just like her mother. With her big brown eyes that looked up at both of them holding their gaze, her dark skin a few shades lighter than Angelina's, and the few strands of raven black hair on the top of her head. He couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face. "My beautiful Roxanne" he whispered.

**There you go, Roxanne has entered the world. I will be writing the next part soon, so I hope you will stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Growing up

**Thank you to those who reviewed, really appreciate it.**

**This section is a collection of different moments in Roxanne's life as she grows up (0-10). Some from Roxanne's point of view, some from George's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Harry Potter.**

**Important points: I'm not sure if this is accurate but in this story Roxanne was born 2007. (If Roxanne is 10 in Deathly Hallows) – did some maths, hehe. **

**2016**

**Teddy-19**

**Victoria-17**

**Dominique-15**

**Louis-13**

**Molly-13**

**James-12**

**Fred-12**

**Rose-11**

**Albus-11**

**Lucy-10**

**Roxanne-10**

**Hugo-9**

**Lily-9**

**Took a while to convince myself to put it up, hope it's alright. Enjoy,**

2008 

George sat on the floor in his sitting room, his year old daughter beside him. She was just as beautiful as the day he had meet her, maybe even more, she would look up with her big sparling brown eyes at him, and smile at him with her toothless grin, her curly hair had lightened from the jet black to a dark brown. She had just started to stand holding onto anything she could grab. She couldn't sit still; she stood up leaning on her father for support, putting one foot in front of the other trying to walk taking a few steps before starting to fall. George caught her just before she would have hit the wooden floor. She looked up at him and smiled, wriggling towards him to hug him. "I'll always be there for you darling, I will always be there to catch you when you fall" he promised his baby girl.

2012

August….

Roxanne ripped off the wrapping paper of one of her birthday gifts, revealing a small toy broom stick. She had seen her brother play on one of these before and she had always been fascinated by it. She jumped up hugging her mother and father kissing them both on the check. She was extremely excited "Can I try it out now?" she asked her father, not wanting to wait a moment longer.

He couldn't say no, she was looking at him with so much excitement, her big brown eyes steering into him. "Alright" Picking up the broom and leading her out to the back garden. He held her as she had trouble balancing at first but she got the hang of it pretty quickly. He watched her proudly as she zoomed around the garden, he imagined her in the red and gold quidditch robes flying around the Hogwarts quidditch pitch, bat in one hand, he would love it if she followed after him as beater. He saw his 5 year old daughter lose her balance, his first instinct was to stop her, catch her, running over to her, a second too late watching her small body hit the hard ground. It made him sick seeing her like that, her leg off in a weird angle and blood forming around her head. "ANGELINA" he screamed falling down next to his tiny daughter. He saw her eyes flick open looking into them "Im sorry daddy" she said scared trying to move. Holding her in one place "Don't move darling, It's going to be alright" trying to convince her as well as himself. In a second Angelina was next to him and Fred was at the door watching. "You take her to St Mungo's and I'll bring Fred along in a second." With that he was gone.

George was pacing in the waiting room as Angelina and Fred appeared. He grabbed them both in a hug. He sat in the waiting room beating himself up._ You are such a bad father, letting your daughter fall, how could you. She's never going to forgive you, you always said that you would be there for her to catch her when she falls. Awful father. _They were waiting for what seemed like hours when the healer came through "Mr Weasley?" George stood up at the sound of his name "Is she alright?" he asked concern coated his voice. "Yes she absolutely fine, just a bump on the head, and we've fixed her leg, you can take her home now" the healer said smiling. He looked passed him to see his daughter walking towards him. Rushing over to her "I'm so sorry, my beautiful Roxanne, I should have never let you fall" Lifting her up in a big hug. "Love you daddy" was all she said placing her arms around his neck.

2013

It was George and Angelina's wedding anniversary and they had planned a romantic evening out, George's brother Ron was coming over to watch Fred and Roxanne while they were out.

There was a knock at the door, George stood from the couch he was sitting on with his 6 year old daughter Roxanne reading to her from the Tales of beadle bard. Roxanne watched her father as he welcomed her uncle into the house.

As soon as they left the house seemed emptier, uncle Ron sat on the couch opposite Roxanne. George had just got up to the exciting part of the story so she jump up off the couch and carried the book over to him "Uncle Ron, could you read to me please" Roxanne said with a smile. Her uncle took the book from her; she sat down on the couch and snuggled in next to him. Roxanne had always been an affectionate type of person, always liking to be close to those she loved. She listened to Ron as he read the story getting lost in the story. Once Ron had finished reading and proposed going to bed she realised that it was raining, she could hear the rain against the windows and the wind blowing. Roxanne climbed the flight to stairs to her room, followed by Ron, hoping into bed and pulling the covers up around her neck. She watched as he turned off the light and closed her door. She closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her, when she heard a loud crash, immediately pulling the covers over her head. Crawling out of bed, slipping out of her room and walking across the hall to her big brothers room she knocked on the door, still frightened from the thunder. She heard a "yes" from inside allowing her to open the door, seeing her brother sitting up in his bed looking at her. "Roxanne? Are you alright?" seeing her looking frightened. "I'm scared Freddie, the thunder" all she could manage standing in the door way shaking. Fred hated seeing his little sister upset or frightened. "Come here Rox" he told her moving over giving her room in his bed. Roxanne climbed up into Fred's bed, feeling safer with him next to her. She felt herself falling asleep "love you Freddie". All she heard before she was taken into the darkness was "love you too baby sister". Fred smiled at her, remembering the first time he had seen her sleeping just like she was now.

2016

September….

Roxanne stood with her mother and father as she watched her big brother from the Scarlett train. She waved to him as the train started moving, she could hear her mother sniff from beside her. She looked up at her, she had tears running down her face. Roxanne grabbed her mother's hand in her much smaller one, resting her head on her side, trying to comfort her. As they stood there watching a huge part of their lives leaving she thought about how much she was going to miss him, the house was going to be very empty with him not there.

November…..

It had been two months since Fred had left to attend Hogwarts, the house was quiet and lonely, she didn't have her big brother to play with, her parents tried to be a substitute but it wasn't the same as Fred. Angelina was inside doing some work, George was at the shop and Roxanne was bored. She sat outside on the front steps looking out onto one of London's busy streets. She watched the non-magical people (she didn't particularly like the word muggle, so she used another name instead). She watched the cars drive passed, blue, red, white, red, green. She saw a group of girls down the path playing with a rope, she had never seen that before, two girls at either end held the ends of the rope swinging it around in a circle, and the other girl was jumping over it. It looked interesting; she wanted to have a go. She looked at the large blue door and wondered if her Mum would notice, she had never let them come out and play before. She decided that she would risk it, she wanted to have some fun, and she wanted a friend since Fred was probably making heaps at Hogwarts. She skipped down the street to where they were. "Can I have a go?" Roxanne asked the girl closest to her. She gave her a judging look, and then a smile swept over her face "sure" she said giving a look to the other girls. "just stand by the rope and jump when it comes near the ground" she explained. Roxanne moved to where she was instructed waiting for the rope to jump. It worked, she made it over, this was fun. She tried again and again, but then it got faster and she tried to jump but it was too fast, tripping and falling on the ground scraping her knee. She heard the other girls laughing at her. She stood up, her eyes watering, promising herself that she wouldn't cry in front of those mean girls. Brushing off her dress she walked back to her house sitting back down on the stairs. Trying to compose herself, making sure that the tears were pushed back as she studied her now bleeding knee A voice surprised her "Are you alright? Don't worry about those girls they are just mean, they just think they are better than everyone else" Roxanne smiled half-heartedly as she sat down next to her. "I'm Olivia, I don't think I've seen you round before" introducing herself. "Mum doesn't really let us play out here, she doesn't actually know I'm out here" she whispered, looking at the door guiltily. "Oh and I'm Roxanne" she told her proudly. "Hi Roxanne, would you like to come play hopscotch with me, it's so much more fun with two" she said excited. Roxanne grinned "I would love to, but I don't know how to play" Olivia pulled Roxanne up off the steps and pulled her down in the other direction of the girls "I'll teach you" she said smiling at her new companion. The two girls played hopscotch for a long time until Roxanne's mum came running out the door looking worried "Roxanne" looking down the street, she spotted her daughter running down towards her. "Oh no" Roxanne whispered to her new friend. "Roxanne, what are you doing down here, I thought you had gone missing, I was about to call your father, you frightened me" She gave her a hug. Then pulling her back down the street, "Mum, I was playing" she said urgently. "I want you home, we will talk about this inside" Roxanne gave a wave to her friend and followed her mother inside.

"What were you doing out there missy, you nearly scared me half to death" Angelina asked her daughter in a stern voice. "I was playing with Olivia, she's really nice and I was feeling really lonely without Fred so I wanted someone to play with" she tried to explain. "She's a muggle" Angelina stated "non-magical" Roxanne corrected. "Why does that matter, you are always telling us that they are the same as us, that we should treat them the same" Looking up at her mother expectantly. "well" she started, Roxanne was good she had to admit, she couldn't argue with that. "Can I see her again, she's really nice and friendly, I really like her Mum" she said with pleading eyes. She thought about it for a minute. "I suppose so" she replied giving up "but I'll have to talk to your father" Roxanne face lit up. "Thank you mum" hugging her. Roxanne left the room before she could change her mind, jumping up the stairs looking forward to the next time she would see her new friend.

2017

December…

It was Christmas night, the Weasley family had all spent the day together and they were all recovering from the overeating of Molly's amazing food at dinner. The adults were scatted around some in the kitchen, some in the dining room, but all the children were together in the sitting room. Dominique, Victoria and Molly were sitting on one of the couches flipping through magazines giggling and chatting between themselves. Teddy, Louis, James and Albus were making the most noise playing exploding snap sprawled over the floor. Rose was buried in a book in one of the armchairs. Lily and Hugo were chatting together on the couch next to Roxanne. Lucy was crouched up on the little room the boys had left leaning against the couch as Roxanne plaited her hair. They all got on well together but found comfort in their little groups.

Roxanne loved her family, she got on well with them all, but sometimes she felt as though there were too many of them trying to gain the limelight, trying to be centre of attention and she felt that most of the time she was lost somewhere in the background. She wasn't the one to want the attention, but she was constantly being compared to her cousins, she wanted to be her owns herself, whoever that was; she wanted to find who Roxanne is. She was looking forward to the following year when she would be making her first trip to Hogwarts, that would be the chance to show everyone who Roxanne really was, well maybe find her, then show them that she was different from her cousins.

July…..

Roxanne stood with her friend Olivia; it had been nearly two years since they had first become friends outside on the street. They were standing in Olivia's kitchen, her mother helping them make a chocolate cake; they took turns stirring together the ingredients. There was a knock on their front door, Olivia's mother left the room to answer the door, entering again a while later with surprise and horror in her face. Moving towards the kettle, filling it and placing it on the stove. Then turning around towards Roxanne "I think It's time for you to go home now" she said trying to smile. Roxanne smiled back at her, taking her apron off. "Save me a piece" she whispered to her friend as she hugged her goodbye. As Roxanne headed for the door she noticed a white haired lady waiting in the sitting room, Roxanne gave the lady a smile as she opened the door and returned home.

After dinner that evening Roxanne sat living room with her family when there was a knock at the door. George stood up to answer it. "Rox" he yelled. Roxanne jumped up off the floor where she had been playing exploding snap with Fred and headed towards the entrance, passing her father in the hallway. Seeing Olivia waiting for her by the door, she was holding a something in her hand. She had a large grin on her face, she held up a letter in her hand "Look what I got" she said, amazement coating her voice. She looked at the letter that she held, recognising the green writing and the Hogwarts logo at the top. It was identical to the one she had received a few days ago, the one she had shown her. Roxanne hadn't kept the secret that she was a witch from Olivia long and had shown her the letter straight away after she had received it. Roxanne's face lit up, and she screamed running over to her friend wrapping her arms around her. She heard her parents come through, "is everything alright in here" her father asked. Roxanne turned around taking the letter from her friend "Look what she got" handing it to her father. He smiled looking down at it "that's great Olivia, congratulations" handing it back to her and leaving them alone once more. Roxanne enveloped her in another hug, "I'm so glad you're going to be there with me" "me too" Olivia replied. "I should be getting back home, I just wanted to tell you, I'm so excited" They hugged once more before Roxanne watched as she left and closed the door, with a huge grin on her face.

**Roxanne will begin Hogwarts in the next chapter. Will start writing it soon and will put it up as soon as I've finished. I haven't decided what's going to happen, so hope it will turn out alright. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Hogwarts

**Hey, this chapter took me a while. Hope you like it would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Most of the surnames are characters that appear in either the books or movies, just to make it more real for myself.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter all credit goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

Roxanne woke up early on the 1st of September; she opened her eyes completely awake to her dark room, looking at the clock next to her bed reading 5.02. She groaned, turning over and closing her eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Her brain was racing, thinking about the train ride to Hogwarts, this time she was going to be getting on the large scarlet train instead of standing on the platform waving. The sorting, most of her cousins were in Gryffindor and Roxanne felt the pressure to follow that too. Teddy, Dominique, James, Albus, Rose and her brother Fred were all in Gryffindor. While Victoria and Molly were in Ravenclaw and Lucy and Louis were in Hufflepuff. She didn't really mind where she went as long as her family were happy. The thing that worried her most though was leaving her parents, it was going to be strange not seeing them every day. Occasionally they would go away on business, but no longer that a couple of days. She was going to miss her dad the most, not that she wasn't going to miss her mum, she loved her to bits but she just felt closer to her dad for some reason, a reason she didn't know. She felt safe around him like everything was going to be alright, although she knew this wasn't true she had plenty of times hit her head, broken body parts or just been upset when he was around but he was always there for her, to comfort her and just give her a hug, she was going to miss those hugs. She felt a tear escape her eye wiping it away hastily sitting up. _This is stupid Roxanne, just grow up, _she told herself looking back over at the clock reading 5.55, she pushed off the blankets and got out of bed, she could just sit about thinking about things that she couldn't change, she needed to get up and get going, trying to take her mind off the impending farewells that she would have to endure in 5 hours.

Roxanne stood with her father at the entrance to platform 9 ¾ , getting up the courage to go through, she had done it twice before, why was she unable to do it now? Pushing back all her fears she ran toward the brick wall transporting her to her destination. She turned the corner seeing the familiar train and the chaos of students and family members rushing around saying their goodbyes. Pushing her trolley up to where her mother and Fred were standing she heard someone call her name, turning around spotting Olivia pushing her own trolley with her two scared looking parent following. Roxanne smiled, she was so glad to have her friend with her.

The train sounded it soon departure and she knew that it was time to say her goodbyes. She looked at her mother she looked exactly the same two years ago when Fred was leaving for his first trip to Hogwarts. She put her arms around her "I love you mum" she told her. Letting go and turning to her father trying to give him a smile, but only managed a half-hearted one. He picked her up off the ground, she threw her arms around his neck like she had done when she was younger "I'm going to miss you so much baby girl" he told her "I can stay here with you daddy" she proposed not letting go. George pulled back looking at his baby's face and smiling "Thank you darling, but you'll have an amazing time, just like me and your uncle did, but just don't get into as much trouble" he laughed. "Ok, daddy" she promised as he put her back on the ground. The train sounded again, "come on darling, you'll miss it if you don't get on soon" she walked over to the door way where Olivia waited for her and looked back at her parent and smiled hopping on the train. The doors closed behind her and she waved to them as the train started to move away.

Roxanne sat with Olivia and her cousin Lucy and another first year, Millie. They all sat chatting, laughing and eating chocolates and sweets from the trolley. Roxanne was starting to believe her father when he said she was going to have an amazing time.

Walking out of the girl's bathroom Roxanne walked into something solid. "Sorry" she said steeping back looking up to suspect what was she had walked into seeing a slightly taller dark haired boy. "I'm so sorry" she said again. "It's alright" He replied smiling down at her "my fault, should be looking where I'm going". She smiled back in appreciation. In a second he was pulled away down the corridor by a taller boy with very light hair. He smiled and mouthed a "sorry" before being pulled into a compartment.

Roxanne stood with the other first years, watching the big grand wooden doors that would soon open and lead them into their next 7 years. She could hear the whispers around her, She fiddled with the ends of her hair when she felt eyes on her and heard someone speak, "nervous?" turning to face the slightly taller boy, who she had bumped into on the train, who had noticed she had been playing with her hair. She dropped it, "a little" she looked away "I feel like my whole family is counting on this" she said honestly. "I feel exactly the same. If I'm not sorted into Slytherin then my family will probably disown me" he said with a nervous laugh. She looked up at him "Well, Good luck" she wished him genuinely with a smile. "What house are your family wanting you in?" he asked. "Gryffindor, but I don't think they would mind too much if I get into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff" "Not Slytherin then?" he joked. "I don't have a problem with Slytherin, it's just I don't think my family will be very happy" Everyone went quite, she turned and seeing the professor guiding the group. Roxanne followed Olivia and Lucy and felt this boy that she didn't know the name of beside her.

They all stood in a group at the front of the large room with every eye on us. The professor started calling names "Adam's, Micheal" he called. A small blonde haired boy walked up and took a seat, he looked terrified as the hat was placed on his head "Gryffindor" the hat yelled and the Gryffindor table erupted in applause.

"Flint, Felix" he called, the boy next to me flinched. "Good luck" Roxanne whispered. He smiled at her before he moved through the crowd and sat down on the stool, as the hat touched his head it instantly shouted "Slytherin" A smile of relief swept over his face as he walked over to the green and silver of the Slytherin table.

"Goldstein, Millie" she watched the girl who had sat with her on the train walk up. "Slytherin" the hat called, she smiled as she joined the Slytherin table.

"Scott, Olivia" Roxanne watched as her friend walked up, she was surprisingly calm like always. "Hufflepuff" A smile ran across her face, looking at Roxanne as she ran over to her house.

"Weasley, Lucy" she gave me a look before going up to be sorted. "Hufflepuff" She smiled and skipped over to the celebrating Hufflepuff table, sitting down next to Olivia. She watched Lucy and Olivia whisper to each other, they looked like they were getting on really well.

Roxanne was the last one standing there as he called out her name "Weasley, Roxanne" looking at her and smiling. She sat down on the stool, looking out to all those faces, all those eyes watching her. She searched for her brother in amongst the Gryffindor's finding him next to James. She gave him a smile keeping her eyes on him, making her feel at ease as she felt the hat being placed on her head. That's when she heard it.

_Well another Weasley. Where shall I put you, Gryffindor I suppose? Hmmmmm. Ambitious. Disregard for the rules and cunning, no doubt both from your father I suspect. Clever, Intelligent, defiantly from your mother. Determination, self-preservation. And Courage, a Weasley trait. Hmmmm. I know exactaly where to put you. _

"Slytherin" the hat yelled from the top of her Head. She still had her eyes on Fred; she watched his face change as he heard the hats decision. She could see the disappointment in his face as he looked away from her and slam his fist on the table. Roxanne stood up and walked to the Slytherin table who were cheering for her. She smiled as she sat down next to the boy she now knew as Felix.

She heard Headmistress congratulate them and instructed the beginning of the feast, and there in front of us was bowls and plates of food. There was so much that it reminded Roxanne of meal times at the Burrow. She started piling up the food on her plate to distract her from the eyes of her cousins she could feel watching her. "So which Weasley family are you from?" someone asked from across from her. Looking up she spotted the fair haired boy. "um. Fred Weasley's my brother" answering his question. He looked around to the Gryffindor table spotting the one who he though she was talking about. Turning back confused "that Fred Weasley" pointing over his sholder. Roxanne nodded. "But-"he started before Felix stopped him "Scorp" giving him a look. Scorpious dropped it looking down at his plate.

Most of the meal she talked to Felix and this other first year, Sadie, who seemed pleasant.

Roxanne was walking with the other new Slytherin's towards the dungeons when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a classroom. She was about to scream but they had put their hand over her mouth. She struggled to get away when he spoke. "Stop it Roxanne, It's just me" letting her go, she knew it was her brother but he never called her Roxanne unless he was furious with her. She looked up at him and could see he was angry. "What was that" he demanded. "What was what Fred?" she asked. "you were supposed to be in Gryffindor." He stated looking at her like she was dirt. "Mum and Dad are going to be horrified, they are going to disown you, you know that don't you." He spat "and the rest of the family will follow, your all on your own now miss Slytherin" he said hatefully. "I can't even look at you" with that he stormed off and left her alone in that classroom, her eyes brimming with tears.

She ran out of the room and down the way they were originally heading, it seemed to get darker and colder the further she went. Surprisingly she found her way back to the group. Wiping away the tears and putting on a brave face. She wished that Olivia was with her, rather than on the other side of the castle, she needed her best friend right now. The common room surprise her she thought it was going to be dingy and cold like the scary stories her brother used to tell her. Water dripping from the ceiling, wallpaper starting to peel from the walls. But it was warm, a grand fireplace stood surrounded by many black leather chairs. It looked like one of those flash, upper class hotel foyers her and Olivia used to walk past in London. It was perfect she thought with a smile. She heard Felix beside her "surprised?" She felt embarrassed thinking that Slytherins would not have the best "It's great" Roxanne replied still looking around trying to take in her new home for the next 7 years.

Later that night she lay in her dorm, she was wide awake, she didn't know how that could be since she had been up early that morning. It sounded as though all her dorm mates were fast asleep that she had meet earlier.

_The four of them were already all chatting and laughing and getting to know each other as Roxanne walked in. Adrianna Nott sat in front of the mirror brushing her long black hair. Dottie Higgs was hunched over her trunk, digging through it trying to find something, flinging clothes and books on the ground next to her. Millie Goldstein who she had sat with on the train with lay on one of the five beds watching Dottie. And Sadie Montague sat on another bed trying to braid her hair. Roxanne greeted them all as she walked in they all smiled at her except Adrianna who didn't look up at her just continuing brushing her hair. She walked across the room to the empty bed and dropped onto it looking up at the emerald hangings. _

As she lay there she started thinking about why she was in this house and not in the one with the red hangings. She thought about what the sorting hat had said. Disregard for the rules and cunning. From her father?

_One afternoon Roxanne sat in her room thinking up a plan to prank her cousin James. A few days earlier he had been waiting around the corner as she had come out of the bathroom. He had jumped out wearing a pig mask and scared the living daylights out of her; she screamed and tripped down the stairs ending up at the bottom with a very sore head. Now she wanted to get him back for the scar on her head. She heard her father knock on the door "Time to go honey" she smiled and followed him. Plan in hand, ready to get him back._

Determination, she knew she had this as she remembered making a promise to herself to be herself, to find herself and to show everyone that she was different.

Self-preservation, she thought about that, she smiled she defiantly had self-preservation, she always thought about the outcomes before doing something.

But ambition, cleverness and intelligence still needed to show themselves.

She closed her eyes as she started to feel sleepy. She could hear the water of the black lake against the castle, it made her feel peaceful and calm which was exactly what she needed just to forget the day. Forget that her brother was furious with her and her family was going to disown her. She felt the darkness take her as she started to dream of the ocean.

**There you go, Chapter 3, hope you liked it. Chapter 4 on its way soon. Would love to hear your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4 - It starts

**Hey, here is chapter 4, the first couple of months at Hogwarts.**

**Sorry It took so long, with Christmas, work and uni interviews I didn't seem to have any time to write. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter. **

It was a new day; she was officially a student at Hogwarts, a Slytherin.

As she dressed in her uniform she stood in front of the tall mirror as she placed the green and silver tie around her neck she felt proud to be wearing those colours even though her family didn't. Sadie came and stood next to her trying to tie her tie with difficulty. Roxanne turned away from the mirror, "let me try" she said with a smile. Sadie willingly let go of the strands and let Roxanne twist and weave the two parts together. "Thank you" she said with relief "I don't understand these things" she said pulling on the tie that Roxanne had just completed.

They walked down to breakfast together sitting with the other Slytherin first years. As Roxanne sat eating her toast and talking with Felix across from her she could feel eyes on her she looked down the Slytherin table and found three older boys glaring at her. She felt her cheeks redden; she looked down at her toast. _It's nothing Roxanne, you're just imaging it. _ Pushing it from her mind and bring herself back to the conversation and laughing with her new friends. They all looked up when they heard the flap of wings above them. Hundreds of owls swooped down from the ceiling and dropped on the tables baring letters, newspapers and packages. Roxanne saw their family owl, Bow land next to her and stick out his leg. She untied the letter that he had brought her and flew away.

Roxanne opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, recognising her mother's handwriting.

Roxanne,

Fred has told us that you're a Slytherin.

Congratulations beautiful girl.

Have an amazing time.

Love you

Mum and Dad.

Roxanne read the words through a few times, _Congratulations? _She looked up and over at the Gryffindor and could see her brother hunched over his own letter. She looked back down at her own confused. She didn't understand, _what did this letter mean?_ She didn't get long to consider the letter, getting dragged off by Felix to their first class, shoving it in her pocket and following Felix as he had more idea where he was going than she did.

Later in the week, Roxanne and the other first year Slytherins left Herbology class chatting and laughing. She was walking behind the group trying to keep up when she felt her bag collapse and hearing everything hit the stoned floor. Roxanne bent down to collect her things from the floor, everything was soaked in black from her smashed ink jar. She felt someone kneel down beside her and start to help. She looked up to see Felix. She smiled at him to thank him when she heard Professor Longbottom emerge from his class "what's going on here" he said in a stern voice before noticing the mess. He flicked his wand and the ink was packed back into its jar and the books were piled back into her sewn up back "Now off you go" he told them. "Thank you professor" she said as she picked up her bag and walked down the now empty corridor. "Thank you Felix" she said as they walked together towards the dungeons. "That's what friends are for right?" he replied with a smile.

On Saturday she sat in the Slytherin common room with the crinkled letter from earlier in the week. Felix sat next to her buried in his own letter he had received that morning. She didn't know what to make of it, Fred still hadn't talked to her since the night of the sorting. Did he really hate her for being in Slytherin and her parent's too? And did they really mean congratulations or were they just trying to be polite? She thought that she would write back to them and see what was going on. She put her quill to the parchment and started writing.

Mum and Dad,

Thank you for the letter sorry it took so long to reply,

I hope you're not too disappointed I'm in Slytherin, but it's not like you would think.

It's been great so far, I've made friends Felix and Sadie who are both really great. Most of the other Slytherins are pretty friendly. And the common room would surprise you its large and elegant something like in those expensive hotels.

I'm happy here; I hope you will be too.

Love you both,

Roxanne.

She folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. "I'm going to the owlery, I'll see you later" she announced as Felix looked up and nodded. She walked out of the common room and through the dungeons.

As Roxanne walked through the cold darkly light dungeons she could hear footsteps behind her. She stopped to look behind her but there was nothing. She carried on until she was shoved up against the concrete wall with three much taller boys standing around her. "Weasley" one of them sneered. As she studied their faces she recognised them, they were the boys that were glaring at her at breakfast earlier in the week. She tried to be brave and strong as she straightened up looking all of them in the eye "Is there something I can help you with". They all laughed "Yes there is" with a snarl "you are a piece of scum and don't deserve to be in Slytherin" They all stood above her looking down, "Look at this skin" the one who seemed to be the ring leader "not the normal Weasley are we" stroking her cheek with his finger. Roxanne could start to feel her eyes starting to water. They just laughed. They heard someone behind them "Is everything alright here?" the professor asked. The three boys turned around with innocent smiles on their face. "Yes professor, everything's fine we were just helping Weasley here, she got lost" the leader said "well that's very nice of you Mr Nott" he said before walking back in the other direction. They turned back to her, "we all hope we won't be seeing you at dinner tonight" they said as they walked off leaving Roxanne standing there shaking.

Later that night Roxanne walked towards the great hall for dinner. When she walked through the doors she found the hall filled, she hadn't realised it had been that late. She walked down the aisle to her friends when three large objects stood in her way. She stopped and looked up to see the three boys that she hopped she wouldn't see. "What are you doing here" the shorter one sneered. The Nott boy stepped forward "We don't want you sitting here" he pushed her. The great hall went silent, and all eyes moved towards the four of them "go on then scum, we don't want you" pushing her harder causing her to trip and fall backwards onto the ground. She sat on the floor everyone staring at her she felt humiliated as tears started to stream down her face. She heard Professor McGonagall stern voice over the whispers "Stop that" she yelled as she moved over towards them. Roxanne felt someone pull her up onto her feet and stood between her and Nott. "Fred" she whispered. "Don't you dear touch her" he spat, as he stood at the same high, unusually tall for his age. Professor McGonagall was splitting them apart before anything else could happen, "you five come with me" she indicated before leaving the great hall with the five of them following.

"Ok, someone start explaining" Professor McGonagall started. Fred was the first one to speak "Those idiots were picking on Roxanne, didn't you see them pushing her" his voice seemed to get louder with each word. Professor McGonagall looked at Roxanne "Is this true" Roxanne nodded as she kept her eyed on the crack in the floor. "Ok you three in my office now" She looked back at Fred and Roxanne "you two can go back to dinner" told them before leaving for her office.

Roxanne stood there still in shock, she felt sick as her eyes filled with tears as she thought about that event only a few minutes before. She could feel Fred watching her. She was confused, she thought that he hated her but he stood up for her like the past week had gone how he had planned it. She could contain her tears they escaped her eyes without her consent, running down her checks. She felt Fred put his arms around her, the arms that comforted her when she was little, scared of the thunder, the noises downstairs and when she grazed her knees. As he let her cry, all he said was sorry, she felt as though she had her brother back which turned her crying into a smile. "I'm so sorry Rox, I have been a complete git, can you forgive me?" he asked "Of course Freddie" she said with a huge grin on her face, she had her big brother back.

Over the next week Roxanne felt she was becoming closer with Felix but slowly becoming further and further from her best friend Olivia. She could see that she and her cousin Lucy were becoming inseparable, whenever she would see Olivia; Lucy would be there right by her side. She would always see them whispering and giggling at meal times across the other side of the great hall. Roxanne tried to be happy for Olivia but she felt as though Lucy was taking her place, like she was losing her best friend. She had Felix who was becoming her best friend and her and Sadie were becoming very close.

She walked into History of Magic with Sadie and her other dorm mates. She noticed Olivia sitting by herself on the other side of the room. She moved through the aisle and sat down next to her "Hey Olivia" she said with a huge smile. "Hey" She answered back looking at the door. She chatted to her just like old times as the class filled. It was just like she had her old friend back until she felt someone standing over her, She looked up and found Lucy standing there "Hey Rox do you mind" she asked implying that it was her seat, She looked at Olivia for some support but all she got was "Please Rox?" Roxanne felt as though she was slapped in the face. She collected her books from the table and moved from her place next to Olivia. She looked around the room for somewhere to sit, Sadie was sitting with Jasmine. She searched again and found Felix sitting by himself.

"Is anyone sitting here" Roxanne asked as she placed her books down on the desk. "just you" he said with a smile. Felix was always so nice she thought.

Everything was pretty quiet over the next month until Roxanne was walking down an empty corridor towards charms, she had slept late and had missed breakfast so was going straight to her first lesson. She was stopped as she turned the corner and pulled into an empty classroom. "Hello again Weasel" she heard, immediately recognising the voice as Ashton Nott, the boy who had humiliated her weeks earlier. "You have caused us a lot of trouble, missy. We have spent the last month in detention because of you." He spat, anger ringing in his voice. "I-I-I'm sorry" Roxanne stuttered looking down at the ground. "Your apology isn't going to be enough" he said pushing her against the wall. "You better watch out" he added as he backed away leaving her leaning against the wall. Roxanne stood there trying to compose herself before she allowed herself to go into class.

Roxanne did watch out, trying to make sure she was always with someone while she walked the corridors. Despite this they seemed to make a way around this. Making her trip as she walked to class, bumping into her causing her to drop books and standing on her robes. They would give her looks in the great hall during meal times, letting her know that they were watching her.

By the end of November she was scared to leave her dorm, they seemed to be everywhere causing her trouble. She was frightened what they would do next. She wanted to tell someone but they had cornered her one night in the common room

_Ashton and his two followers who she had learnt were Tyson Carrow and Ezra Goyle walked into the common room and sat down in the sofa next to her. The common room was empty the only ones left were completely oblivious to the four. "Hello weasel" he said with a malicious smile looking down at the parchment in Roxanne's hands. "What is this" he said snatching it from her hands._

Fred,

Can you meet me in the great hall after breakfast tomorrow?

Need to talk to you about something.

Rox

_"Hmmmm….what is this you need to talk to him about" he asked curiously. Roxanne didn't say anything for a second thinking how she should play this, "It's none of your concern" She felt confident until he took out his wand and pointed it at her "would you like to answer that again?" Roxanne was so frightened it just fell out "about you and the horrible things you have been doing" Ashton looked to Tyson and Ezra and then back at the frightened Roxanne. "Well I don't think you will want to be saying anything, if I say that if you speak a word of this your brother Freddie may end up in the hospital wing or maybe that friend of yours, Flint is it?" Roxanne's eyes widened. She didn't have to think about if for long, she wasn't going to put Fred or Felix in harm because of her. "I won't say anything" They all smiled "good" Ashton stood and the others followed "have a nice night" he called as they disappeared up to their dorm._

This isn't what Dad said it would be, he said I was going to have an amazing time, this doesn't really feel amazing.

Roxanne was sitting in the library with Felix one afternoon when Felix startled her "ROX, your hair!" he yelled standing up as his chair fell over. Roxanne could smell burning and could feel heat across her back, that's when she figured it out. Her hair was on fire. She screamed she could feel the flames on her back touching her skin. She panicked standing there not knowing what to do. When she heard the librarian "Quiet in the Library" she started but pulled out her wand once she noticed the flames instantly putting them out. Her back burned with heat, she could smell her hair and her skin smouldering. Felix was at her side in a second with a scared look on his face "we need to get you to the hospital wing" The librarian nodded in agreement and stepped out of the way to let them go.

She found herself sitting in the hospital wing trying to be distracted by Felix as Madam Pomfrey regrew the skin over her burns. She tried to listen to what Felix was saying but all she could concentrate was the pain that was radiating from her back. Madam Pomfrey wanted her to stay overnight but Roxanne had pleaded with her to let her go back to her dorm. She had spent too many nights in hospital wards, with their plain white ceilings and too clean smell. Finally after many excuses she was allowed to leave. Felix walked with her down to the cold dungeons, giving him a hug before leaving him for the girls' dormitories. She flopped down on her bed, lying on her stomach as not to hurt her back, exhausted.

Later that night she was standing in front of the mirror brushing her teeth when she notice her hair, "Oh my" she exclaimed out loud noticing the burnt ends. "What is it" a familiar voice asked. Roxanne looked up in the mirror and found Sadie watching from behind her with a confused look on her face before she noticed Roxanne's hair. She walked over and inspected it herself up close. "Do you want me to cut it?" she asked her eyes wide with excitement. Roxanne turned round to look at her thinking about her offer. _It did need to be cut; she couldn't go around with uneven burnt hair. _"Ok, but I'm trusting you not to make me look wild" she said as she turned back to the mirror awaiting her fate. "You've done this before right as she watched Sadie lift the scissors to her hair. She could instantly see the answer on her face. "What" she exclaimed as she closed her eyes as she felt her hair being pulled by the scissors.

"You can open your eyes" she heard Sadie after a while of silence. She opened her eyes slowly unsure in what she would find, but she was surprised. Roxanne smiled as she looked at it in the mirror, It was much shorter, It hung about the length of her chin, shaping her face. She turned to Sadie wrapping her arms around her "I love it, thank you" Sadie just smiled pleased in her creation.

The next morning Felix looked at her with a smirk "what is it Felix?" she asked "Is there something on my face?" she lifted her hand to her face. "No you're hair it looks nice" he said "Thanks" she said looking down at the table slightly embarrassed thinking of somehow to change the subject but it seemed as though Felix thought the same. "How did the fire start?" he asked her as he poured milk over his cereal "all I saw was someone walk behind you and when I looked up again your hair was alight?" Roxanne shrugged, she had thought that same question but she could come to a conclusion. As she took a drink of juice a thought popped into her head "Felix, you said someone walked behind me? Who was it?" she asked placing he glass back on the table and turning to face him watching as he thought about her question. "Um….It was that guy, the one who pushed you over in front of everyone" he said trying to think of his name "Nott?" Roxanne's froze. She knew instantly that he was behind it. She looked down the table and could see him laughing with his friends. She stood up and walked out of the great hall and she could hear Felix calling after her. She had to leave. She found herself in the first empty classroom she could find, sitting on one of the tables her back to the door. She heard a knock and the creek of the heavy wooden door opening. She knew it was Felix as he sat down next to her "What's going on Rox?" he asked "nothing" she replied not looking at him "I can see that" he said sarcasm coating his voice. She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't tell him what was going on if they could set her on fire, what would they do to him or Fred? "I can't say" she said still refusing to meet his gaze. "Can I guess?" he asked. Roxanne looked up with a confused look on her face she didn't say anything so Felix continued "Is it something to do with that Nott guy, was he the one who set you on fire?" watching her face for any clues. "well….I don't have any proof" Roxanne stated. "Why do you think it was him" still confused. "I told you Felix, I can't say" looking away, she was conflicted she really wanted to talk to Felix tell him everything so he could tell her everything was going to be alright, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

They sat there in silence. She didn't know how long they had been sitting there when she heard Felix hop down off the desk and stand in front of her "he's been bulling you" he stated "when he confronted you and pushed you down at dinner, all those times you tripped, had people bumping into you and stepping on you robes your bag ripping and now lighting you on fire, It's all this Nott guy?" he asked putting all the evidence together. She knew that he wouldn't believe her if she tried to cover it up he already knew. She felt her eyes water, "you can't know" she started "If they find out that you know they threatened to hurt you or Fred" she burst into tears, feeling Felix's arms wrap around her "I'm sorry" she blubbered, her tears staining his shirt. They stayed there until her sobs subsided. He pulled away looking at her "We have to go to Professor McGonagall" trying to pull he up. She didn't move as she shook her head "No" "But we have to do something" he said "I don't have any evidence that it was him, nobody will believe me and he will know that I told, he'll get away with it and then he will continue to bully me and hurt you" she said hysterically. "Well what are we doing to do?" he asked in a quiet voice sitting back down next to her. Felix really wanted to help Roxanne; she didn't deserve to go through this. He sat there thinking about his own question for a while when his cunning Slytherin trait kicked in. "We need to pull something, something that will show that they can't mess with you, something that will not want to mess with you." He said lost in his thoughts. Roxanne looked at him with curious eyes "what are you thinking?"

They sat in that empty classroom for most of the day trying to come up with the perfect plan.

December came around quickly, as she stuck with Felix and tried to dodge Nott and his friends. In no time she was sitting on the train with Felix, Sadie and some of Felix's 1st year friends. She was looking forward to seeing her parents and being at home. She watched the landscape speed by as she listened to her companions chatter in the back ground. She noticed the change outside as she felt the train slowing down as it entered the station.

She stepped off the train behind Felix, and stood beside him as she searched for her parents. "There's my parent's" he said turning to her "I'll see you next term" Roxanne smiled at him, she leaned closer "remember to get those things" she whispered before she hugged him and walked over to her parents and Fred who were waiting for her.

**There you go, I have started chapter 5 so hopefully It will be up soon. Would love to hear your reviews. smiles.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Home for the Holidays

**Chapter 5, here you go.**

**Thank you so much for all those who read and review; Thank you to potterphilsosepher , fantabulousz , Bookworm41, WiserWeasley98 …and those few guests, you make writing so much for enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all claims to J.K. Rowling.**

George stood with his wife, Angelina on platform 9 ¾ waiting for their children. They watched as the scarlet train powered up and the crowds of students pouring out the doors. He found his son, Fred first. He reminded him so much of his namesake, his red hair, his brown eyes and his tall gangly appearance. He had bounded over to them before he had the chance to search for Roxanne. As they chatted waiting for her he spotted her as she hopped off the train with a dark haired boy, he watched them as she whispered something them give him a hug. She turned and smiled as she moved towards him. He turned to his wife "she looks different" he stated trying to place the difference in her appearance "It's her hair honey" Angelina explained putting George out of his misery. "ha" he tilted his head and saw her new hair. It looked good. He had missed her so much, he walked towards her wrapping his arms around her lifting her off the ground and spinning her round then placing her back on the ground "hey beautiful girl" he said with a huge grin. "Hey daddy" she replied as he guided her toward Angelina and Fred. He was so glad to have her back with him.

Roxanne followed her father into the house, as she walked through the door to her home taking in the moving pictures of them when they were younger on the wall the staircase that she had run up and down so many times. It was so good to be home, she felt at ease here, she could just relax. She stood there for a while just taking it all in till her father called "Rox, what are you doing" she was knocked from her thoughts. She followed the sound of his voice into the living room "Nothing" she replied. She could hear Fred upstairs and her mother in the kitchen. She sat down next to her father and leant her head on his shoulder, Feeling his arm move and wrap around her. "I'm so glad your back Roxie, It's much too quiet without you". Roxanne smiled, "I missed you too dad" snuggling into his side. They sat there for a while until George plucked up the courage to ask about the boy she was with at the train. "Hey Rox?" he started "Yeah dad?" she replied. "who was that boy you were with at King's cross?" he asked. "he's not your boyfriend is he?" he added. Roxanne burst out laughing. She pulled away to look at his fathers concerned face "No daddy, he's just a friend, well best friend" she informed him. "You were very….touchy with him" he said concern still covered his face. Roxanne was much too young to have a boyfriend; he didn't want her to get hurt. "Daddy, aren't I like that with everyone?" remembering their goodbye. George thought about it for a second, his face changing back to its normal happy appearance "Yeah, right" Roxanne laughed again and settling herself back against her father. George smiled down at his baby girl and kissing her on the head, so glad she was back with him.

She slept well that night in her own bed sleeping late into the morning. She walked down the stairs and down the back of the house to the kitchen finding a note on the bench

Roxanne

Have had to go into work. Not sure when I will be back.

Dad's down at the shop.

Fred has gone to see James.

So you have the house to yourself

Enjoy,

Mum.

Roxanne sat down as she ate her breakfast listening to the quietness of house, it was peaceful compared to the breakfast's at Hogwarts over the past months.

She had sat around the house for a few hours and was beginning to become bored so she ventured out into the cold winters air. She walked down the streets of London towards the leaky cauldron and into Diagon alley.

She walked along the rows of shops until she came to her fathers. She walked up the stairs and walked into the store hearing the bell ring as the door moved. "I'll be with you shortly" she heard her father call in a professional voice

She looked through the shelves Canary crèmes, Skiving snackbox's. She moved down the aisle and noticed her father shocking the shelves "good afternoon Madam, is there anything I can help you with" he asked before turning "Rox" he exclaimed surprised "what are you doing down here". She smiled "I wanted to come see you, do you mind if I hang out here with you?" she asked. "Of course not, darling" kissing her on the forehead. "I'm working on something new, do you want to see it?" Roxanne's face lit up "yes please" she replied following him out to the back. She leant on the table and studied the pile of sweets that lay on the table "what are they?" she asked. He picked up one of the blue wrapped lollies and handed it to her "try it" he said with wide eyes. Roxanne looked down at it and slowly unwrapped it finding a piece of chewing gum, she placed it in her mouth and started chewing. It tasted good chocolate and mint 1."Que faut-il" she started 2."Que?" she clapped her hand over mouth she was speaking in French? She watched as her father's smile widened as she started to understand "It's great isn't it?" he asked. 3."magnifique" she said forgetting she had the gum in her mouth. She walked over to her father and gave him a hug 4."ton papa étonnant" still speaking in French. He laughed as he hugged her back. "I still have a few adjustments; a few words aren't working too well".

They spent the rest of the afternoon together in the shop George worked on his creations while Roxanne watched and chatted telling him about Hogwarts, but leaving out bit's she didn't want him knowing about.

They walked home together through the streets till they came to their home. George opened the door and heard Angelina "George?" she called from the kitchen "have you seen Roxanne?" she said as she walked into the hallway and set eyes on her "Roxanne, where have you been?" she asked in a stern voice. "I've been with dad" she said as she hung up her coat. She nodded and headed back to the kitchen "Dinner will ready in a few" she called "Rox can you get your brother please" Roxanne headed up the stairs to find her brother.

A few days later a grey owl dropped an envelope next to her bowl at breakfast:

Roxanne,

I have got the things you have asked for.

Hope you are having a good holiday,

Felix

She smiled grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling down a note and attaching it to the owl's leg.

Felix,

Thank you so very much.

Hope you are too,

Missing you,

Roxanne.

Christmas

Roxanne was woken by a knock on her door Christmas morning and a bright light filling the room hurt her eyes. Roxanne groaned and hid under her covers. She felt the covers being lifted off and the light finding its way back to her closed eyes. "Merry Christmas" her father said kissing her on the cheek. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. "Breakfast is nearly ready, come down when you're ready he said seeing she was struggling to wake up. She heard his footsteps leave the room and she was left alone to wake up.

That evening the four of them flooed over to the burrow for Christmas dinner. Everyone acted as though they had gotten over the surprise sorting into Slytherin until they were all sitting at the crowded table; everyone was enjoying dinner until Ron opened his mouth without thinking. He was talking to George who sat next to him when he said "I still can't believe Roxanne was sorted into Slytherin, she's such a disappointment, Slytherin's are such filth." loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "Ron" Hermione scolded him in a whisper. Roxanne felt her eyes water, is that what everyone thought? She watched as her father scraped his chair back, his face purple with anger as he towered over his brother. "DON'T. YOU. . .HER!" he yelled. Roxanne could see something was going to happen as Ron started to stand. She pushed her chair back and ran around to the other side of the table situating herself between the two tall red haired men. Roxanne was the shortest of the Weasley's even though both her parents are tall. She looked up at her father tugging him down back onto his seat and tuning to her uncle. "I'm very sorry you feel that way, uncle." She started making sure her voice was intact. "but Slytherins are not filth" she stated confidently. "I guess there are a few that aren't so nice, but there are people like that in every house, Gryffindor included." She said strongly looking right at her uncle Ron. "I've meet the nicest people in Slytherin, just because you assume they are all evil doesn't mean they are." Her voice started to rise, her father stood from behind her placing a hand on her shoulder in support, she could feel the tears returning to her eyes. She had to get out of there before she lost it. "I thought you were better than this uncle" she looked around the room at the rest of her family as she turned, walking out of the dining room grabbing her coat and boots slamming the door behind her greeted by the cold air. Putting her hands into her pockets retrieving her hat and gloves putting then on as she walked further from the house, feeling the tears streaming down her face.

She found herself on an empty gravel road; she hadn't known how she had gotten there or how long she had been there. She didn't know how to get back. She was starting to consider options to get home when a tall purple bus appeared in front of her. A young man popped his head out the back doors "Hello Ma'am, you need a lift?" he asked. She smiled in relief "thank you" she replied being helped up onto the bus. "Where to ma'am?" he asked as he led her up the front. "Leaky cauldron?" she asked back. "Right then, Leaky cauldron it is"

She was dropped off in front of the leaky cauldron, it had seemed as though no time had gone past. She slid up her coat sleeve revealing the time, it was only early, she guessed that it had only been half an hour since she had left the burrow. Should she go back and let them know she was alright. Would they be worried? She was still angry and was exhausted from crying that all she wanted to do was curl up under her covers and escape, fall asleep and wake up to a new day. That's what she did; she trudged up the stair case removing all her heavy winter clothes replacing them with her warm comfy pyjamas and crawled into her bed, resting her head on the pillow closing her eyes drifting into bright sunny day…

It was silent in the burrow when Roxanne slammed the door everyone turned there gaze to Ron who was still standing. Hermione stood and dragged him out of the room and everyone continued eating in silence. George had calmed down a bit. He kept looking at the door hoping his daughter would walk back though. After what seemed like hours George turned to his wife "I'm going to go look for her" he said as he glared at his brother and headed for the door.

George came back in after a long time searching. "I can't find her" he stated as he entered the studded with family members cleaning up. Angelina turned at the sound of the panic in his voice. "She will be fine" she said positively "why don't you check at home, if she's not there we can all go out looking" she said giving him a comforting hug. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled away disapperating on the spot. He apperated into the hallway, running up the stairs two at a time, he pushed open her door, instantly relieved by the brown mess of hair escaping from her covers. He knelt down by her head kissing her forehead. "My beautiful strong girl" he watched her sleeping, so peaceful and beautiful.

The day before they were to go back to Hogwarts, everyone was out and had left Roxanne to her own devices at home. She picked up her coat closing the front door behind her. She walked down the snow covered streets towards the shops. She visited a few muggle shops collecting bits and pieces she needed. She smiled as she walked home bags in hand thinking about her and Felix's plan. She was glad she had Felix he was an amazing friend. She didn't know how she would have been able to get through this without him.

Once she got home she placed the things she had just bought in the bottom of her trunk and started to fill everything over the top. There was a large part of her that didn't want to go back. What were they going to do next?

She once again said her goodbyes at the platform, this time not as many tears were shed. She found Felix folding him in a hug; she had missed him over the last several weeks. They found an empty compartment and settled in for their journey back to Hogwarts. They filled each other in on their holidays and chatted about their plan. It seemed as though they had only gotten on the train when it stopped in Hogsmeed and the new term was about to begin.

**Translation:**

**1.****"Que faut-il" = "What does it-"**

**2.****"Que?" = "What?" **

**3.****"magnifique" = "Magnificent" **

**4.****"ton papa étonnant" = "Your amazing daddy"**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Next chapter I am intending to reveal Roxanne and Felix's plan….**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Plan (Part One)

**Hello All. Apologises for all those who follow this story, I have been away for the last 4 months and haven't had time to write. But here is the next part, its very short but i'm hoping to get the next one up soon.**

**Thank you for reading and love all the comments.**

**lots of love.**

**(P.S. All acknowledgements to the amazing J.K. Rowling)**

6. The Plan

The next months were consumed with lessons, putting together their plan and trying to stay out of the way of her three bullies. They spent quite a bit of their time in the library looking for charms that would help the plan work and then practicing them until they were able to do them without any problems.

They had arranged that they would initiate the plan at the Quidditch final in front of the entire school. It was the night before, and they had agreed to meet in the common room at 1am. Roxanne lay in her bed pretending to be sleeping watching the clock tick down.

She pushed off the blankets hopping out of bed. Pulling on her jeans, a sweatshirt and shoes as she grabbed her bag filled with the things she had bought over the Christmas break and her wand from her night stand. She tiptoed across the room to the door closing it behind slowly hoping not to wake her room mates. She walked down into the common room and found Felix sitting in one of the armchairs waiting for her. "Hey" she whispered as he got up and led her up to the boy's dormitories


End file.
